Give up or Not Eng Version
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: CHAP UPDATE ! :D Proof that Naruto was really like with Sakura, really makes her confused, when she wanted to stay away from Naruto, even if she really interested in Naruto who always gives a cheerful smile to her no matter what happens, makes Sakura didn't want to stay away from Naruto. But ... RnR :D Minna! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Give up or Not**

I remembered back to that day, yes the day that even be my last day with him. Pain spread over through my body remember what I've done. I'd love to go back to that day and stopped all my actions, but if I had to give up for him, i will give him everything, yes everything ...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I just borrowed hihi

Rated T

Pairing: NaruSaku, slight NaruHina

Warning: Typo, OOC, Hope you understand.

My first english fanfiction story

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: PAST**

**I remembered back to that day, yes the day that even be my last day with him. Pain spread over through my body remember what I've done ... I'd love to go back to that day and stopped all my actions, but if I had to give up for him, i will give him everything, yes everything ...**

**Suna region: 09.00**

**Before it all happened I was just an ordinary Junoir High School girl, which runs my ordinary school life, until he came into my life with a million of shocked (yeah you could say). NOW BACK TO THE PAST**

**20 MEI 2009**

Tap .. tap .. tap, sound of approaching footsteps, until ... "Forehead!" Shouted a blonde-haired woman in front of her class.

"Oh, can you stop screaming Pig! What if iloose my heart? " Is now a woman who has a matching hair color with cotton candy, Really upset with her friend yell.

"Heehhehe ... if your heart is taken off you only have to put it back. "says Ino.

Sakura could only sweetdrop seeing her friend's behavior is outspoken.

Sakura POV:

Hello everyone, My name is Haruno Sakura, age 13 years old who is now sitting in Junior High School. My characteristics which as you know my hair colour that could be considered quite unique, that is pink hair hihi. Now I studied in Konoha Gakuen, An elite school in Konoha who send all students from kindergarten to university level.

Soo the woman's that screams in fronts of class, calling Ino Yamanaka my fashionable friend. Ino had always been in loved by the name of fashion, do not forget she was calling herself gossip-queen also hehehe. If there is only splashy stories reached her. Not until 1 day the news will definitely widespread to this school (great hah?!), with her beautiful face is not strange that she entered into the prettiest girls in this school (I'm also pretty too) and. ..

"Kyaaa!" (what's that?)

End of Sakura POV.

Sakura was shocked to hear the shouts hysterically in front of her class. "Pig, why in fronts of our classroom really noisy?!" Asked Sakura to her friend.

"Well, that's what I want to say so Forehead."

"Say what pig? Don't make me curious! "

Now Ino even grinning obviously which make Sakura more curious. "Hehehe, Someone looking for you." Says Ino pointing forward to the class.

"Looking for me? Who's pig? "She asked again

"See for yourself, quickly he was waiting for you!" With a smiling face that was still directly encouraging Sakura. So quickly she went to see who is calling her. 'He?'

"Yeah .. yeah." Maybe that's my juniors who want to borrowed my book. Yesterday he thought me.

When Sakura looked fowards to her class, The only person she saw now was a tall young man with hair like durian * rasengan *, eyes colors like sky blue and do not forget the handsome face that graced his face.

"Namikaze-kun?" She asked in a tone that is very, very shocked.

"Ah .. hay Sakura-chan " said the young man was called Namikaze Naruto.

"Who you are looking for Namikaze-kun? Let me call the that girl. "Said Sakura quite nervous. * shanaroo *But really "It's impossible the people that calling me it's Naruto Namikaze." she thought

Well Impossible anyway. Naruto Namikaze who is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and Who has some major companies around the world *Wow*. His grandmother who served as the Principal at this Konoha Gakuen School (Great Hah?!, (I who wrote it kinda shocked too.), And 1 more thing Naruto was absolutely the most handsome guy in this school after Uchiha Sasuke of course, while Sakura family is very well off, but it still can not compete with Naruto family wealth. Okay back to the story!

"Hahaha ... funny you Sakura-chan ~ "

Sakura POV:

"Eh why I even spelled funny anyway?"

Then where the people that who want to see me anyway? Why i can't find it. Is that because this crowd in front of my class so he's really scared? Sigh, and again why Namikaze-kun know my name. Maybe im a popular girls hihi.

End of Sakura POV.

"How could you say that im funny Namikaze-kun? She asked again.

"After that I was looking for is you Sakura-chan, no one else." Naruto replied quietly while waiting for a response from the woman in front of him.

Tik .. tik .. tik loading on Sakura brain fair amount of time, until ..

"Ehhh!" Sakura yell loudly, and do not forget the scream from Naruto fans that come together.

"M..Me, Namikaze-kun do you looking for me?" Sakura surprised (again). This is the first time she suffer an oddly nervous like this, and She cursed it.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, can you come with me for a while?" Now Naruto bigs hand hold Sakura hand, make her face heating up, automaticly Naruto fans in mass fainting + angry that their prince doing things like that.

"EH! No! Naruto-kun, why are you touching that girl hands!"

"No! Naruto-kun!", "That girl does not fit with you Naruto-kun!".

Well that's shouts were heard Sakura, making her ears heating up just "I really wants too Shanaroo Naruto fans-fans as well with the author also" thought Sakura # why me too, run! #, But she did not do it, because it's not good intentions for girls hehe.

"Uh-kun Namikaze, soon the bell will rang, you know?"

"It's okay Sakura-chan, my conversation with you is more important hehe ~"

Heard Naruto talked like that, makes her cheeks heat up again.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto as he pulled Sakura hand away from the her class. "Bu .. But" now the Sakura glanced at her best friend. "Pig help me!" Sakura whispered towards Ino who responded with her best friend's mischievous smile.

"Go for it Forehead!" Ino whispered. Know that her efforts would be in vain eventually Sakura just give up that Naruto pulled her hands, Naruto handrails yahh although it was quite soft so there's no wrong with it right?.

"You want to take me where Namikaze-kun?" She asked softly.

"Naruto .."

"What?"

"Just call me Naruto, Sakura-chan"

"Eh. Eh .. but we're the first time i met you, so if you told me to call Naruto was a bit .. "Sakura has not had time to finish his sentence Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, You don't want it?" Naruto just release his puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Ah ~ so cute!" Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura defeated.

"Okay ~ Naruto." Hah same weak eyes anyway it does not hurt as well.

"Good!"

After a long walk, finally they arrived at the destination the school roof. "Naruto what's wrong with the school roof?"

Sakura POV:

Why Naruto suddenly took me to the school roof,There's nothing in here?

"Sa .. Sakura-chan .."

Uh, why now even Naruto is making me nervous salting like this (eh why I should nervous?!) Argghh!. Now he must look my face that already heating up like a crab.

End of Sakura POV.

"A. .. What it is Naruto" Sakura chimed nervous when she saw the sky blue eyes was being looked at her.

"Oh why im so nervous like this!" Inner Sakura shouted once again.

"We..Well Sakura-chan ..." he said with the nervous tone.

"Ye.. Yeah Naruto" (Naruto can you say something quick) * rasengan *

"Will you be my.. .." Naruto said

" Your friend?" Said Sakura surprised. Naruto just shook his head hard. "No!"

"Sakura-chan will you be my girlfriend? '.

"..."

"Hahahaha you must be kidding, right Naruto?"

"Not really Sakura-chan I'm serious, you want it to be my girlfriend .."

... re-loading from her old brain spread Sakura again. And ...

"What!"

TO BE CONTINUED

OMG! Finally I finished this one chapter. Hopefully you can understand the story. Because I still a beginner so please if you mind to review, My beloved senior hihihi. :D. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Give up or Not**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only borrowed it

Rated T

Pairing: NaruSaku, slight NaruHina

Warning: Typo, OOC, Hope you understand.

.

.

_**"Wh. .. What it is Naruto" Sakura chimed nervous when she saw the blue sky eyes was being looked at her.**_

_**"Oh why am I so nervous like this!" Inner Sakura shouted once again.**_

_**"Sakura-chan ..." Said Naruto with his nervous tone.**_

_**"Ye.. Yeah Naruto"**_

_**"Will you be my .." said that guy very nervous.**_

_**"Friend?" Said Sakura surprised. Naruto just shook his head hard**_

_**"Sakura-chan will you be my girlfriend? '.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Hahahaha you must be kidding right Naruto?"**_

_**"No, Sakura-chan I'm serious, I really want you to be my girlfriend .."**_

_**... re-loading the old brain coursed Sakura ,And ...**_

_**"EHH!"**_

**Chapter 2: Show Me Your Love**

**20 May 2009**

Back to the story.

"Eh!" Sakura shouted again.

"Hehehe, will you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked once again to girl who are stand in front of him.

"Eee ... How i can say it, Naruto ..." Sakura said a little confused.

"Say what?"

"Well Naruto, we've only just met it before, well even though I already knew you from the first because your really popular, but still I do not fully know who you are, Naruto."

Sakura paused until she continued her speaks.

"And more importantly, we are already grade 3 junior high scshool, who will soon face a final exam, so I don't want my lessons interrupted only for dating ... so .. " She said, glancing at her timidly face offend the young man in front of her.

"I see ..." Naruto replied sadly.

"Ye. .. yes, sorry Naruto ..."

Actually Sakura really suprised to be shot by Naruto which is actually a prince of school here, but of course she had finished ninth grade final exam that must have been waiting in front of the her, Huh ~.

"I beg you Sakura-chan, give me one more chance to prove that I really like you .." Naruto pleaded, showing the face that makes Sakura maybe a little bit sad.

"E. .." Sakura now totally confused.

"From the first time we met, I've really like you Sakura-chan ..."

"Ehh ... from the first time? Naruto what that's meant, I knew that we just met today, right? " She asked again.

"Hahaha, I already know you're not going to remember that day ..." said Naruto who make Sakura more curious.

'That Day?' She thought.

**Flash Back On:**

Naruto POV:

"Ouch! I almost late again, _Otou-san_ would yell at me again! " I yelled as I do not forget to bring my breakfast. Until ...

BRUUK!

"Eh ..? I think I hit someone? " when I turned my body, I saw a girl with unique hair color that is almost similar to the Sakura flowers.

'Ahh ~ Girls again, well i only have to say I'm sorry to her, and she's certainly going to be one of my fans again' I thought lazy.

I went up to her immediately.

"Sorry I was in hurry so I have to go now, once again I'm sorry ..." I said as I continued to stare at that girk who are clean up her book that feel down and soon I moved away from there. Because if i help her, maybe suddenly makes her pass out again like the first time. (Very narcissistic yes)

Before I walked away ...

BLETAK!

"_Itai_! What is this " when I picked something that hit my head, it turned out ...

"Pencil box?" Why is there a pencil box floated into my head?.

"Heeyy you!"

I saw that girl turns on me with her angry face.

"I?" I pointed innocently.

"Of Course you, who hit me!" She shouted back.

"Why?" Again I ask.

"Haahh! Why do you say, You don't even helped me and just leave! It was you who hit me! So at least can you take the responsibility! " She shouted loud right in front of my face.

"I've already apologized earlier .." why this girl are not interested in seeing my face. Hmm interesting ~.

"Repea your words again?!" She shouted again.

"This girl is totally different from the ordinary girl i have I met before," I thought to myself.

"Come on!" She pleaded again.

"I'm sorry I hit you before ..."

"..." I waited for her reaction.

"Well Ok, I forgive you now hehe"

DEG ..

Why my heart is thumped when i see this girl laugh like that to me, why did she look so cute and beautiful?

My mind is really messed up right now, the problem that i was late for school, makes me forget when I saw this girl smile. I wonder why?

"And again ... Here ..."

"Eh ..?" Why she suddenly give a handkerchief to me, I'm still looking amazed.

"That is, your face is covered in chocolate sauce ... hihi " She chuckled again.

I realize it immediately took the handkerchief she gave and immediately clean up the remants of my face.

"Thanks ..." I haven't finished my words when ...

"Ahh! I'm late! " She shouted loud.

"Eh?"

"Well I'm going now Ok, next time be careful!" She yelled back and quickly walked off. When I realized that I didn't know her name, I quickly shouted.

"What's your name?!" Yelled loud.

"Haruno Sakura!" She shouted, waving her hand at me from the distance.

"... Haruno Sakura .."

**Flash Back End.**

Sakura really didn't know that the person she hit when the new enrollment ceremony is Naruto Namikaze, the grandson of the owner of this school!

"So ... sorry Naruto ... I really don't know. " She said quietly to Naruto, maybe Naruto can complained to his grandmother and a direct throw her from this school right now (ok.. Your imagination was too height).

"No need to say that Sakura-chan, I'm the one who appropriateto say sorry that I hit you that day, and I want to give this back ..." Naruto like searching for something in his pocket.

"What you're looking for Naruto?" Asked Sakura who has begun to wonder with Naruto behavior.

"I was looking for Sakura-chan handkerchief. Ah! Here it is. "Now Naruto give matching handkerchief with pink hair is Sakura.

"This is?"

"Yes! That handkerchief which you lend me that day, Sakura-chan! "

Once received back her handkerchief she had long not seen, Sakura reflect kissed her handkerchief ...

"Smeels ... Oranges ... "Sakura looked back at Naruto.

"Hehehe, I always keep the scented handkerchief every time Sakura-chan" Naruto said, smiling brightly.

DEG!

"Eh ..! why my chest was pounding like this when I saw Naruto smile, no .. no, I've only met his this time, so I don't want to be mistaken as his fans who instantly liked it when they saw Naruto from the first time "Sakura thought, shaking her head hard.

"Sakura-chan ...?"

"But Naruto was good guy, just imagine ... He still remembers you even Yourself never remember him ..." Sakura thought back.

"Sakura-chan ..."

"But you ..." Sakura that was thinking, so surprised to see Naruto face that close to her.

"Na ... Naruto!" She shouted. Naruto's face even closer to Sakura's face, making Sakura a little nervous about it.

"You sick Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto for the umpteenth time.

Naruto's face was now 1cm from Sakura face. The cherry itself somehow couldn't move when she saw Naruto's eyes were blue as the color of the sky makes it feel hypnotized.

Naruto's eyes that had seen straight hair Sakura realized that he was noticed by the girl in front of him, he immediately turned his eyes see to Sakura's eyes. Emerald Saphire met. Their long silence until the sound of the bell rang.

... TENG TENG TENG ...

Both of them gasped, Naruto immediately distanced him from the front of Sakura. Well can't you see now how Sakura's face flushed with Naruto acts.

"Sakura-chan ..." look at all of Naruto's blue eyes that the young man was still expecting Sakura, Sakura couldn't help, but eventually gave up as well.

"Sigh, okay .. okay ... I'll give you a chance, just one chance. remembered!" Sakura reminded.

Naruto who heard it immediately jumped and hugged Sakura.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-chan!" He shouts happly.

"O..Okay .. Naruto can you stop hugging me like this .." said Sakura.

"Okay .. but when you're officially be my girlfriend, I'd hug you all day so I'm happy hehe ~ "Naruto said immediate release his hug to that girl.

"Pervert ..." said Sakura again while concealing her red face.

Sakura wanted to rush out of here before her face turned into a boiled crab because Naruto dared to declare his love for Sakura without thinking.

But her hand held by Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Just wait Sakura-chan, I'll definitely make you fall in love with me." Said Naruto with a smile still framing on his tan face.

_**Smile that I never forget that day, a smile that only he gave me, just for me. Plans he made me fall in love with him began.**_

.

.

.

**21 May 2009**

"Sakura-chan!" A familiar voice shouting in Sakura ears.

"Naruto .. why are you here ..?" Sakura confused where Naruto could get her home address.

"You forget Who's my grandma? Hehe ~ "

Oh yeah, She almost forgot who's Naruto Grandmother, that is Principal in Konoha Gakuen. "Yeah well ...what do you want here?" Asked Sakura again.

"Heee ~ of course to pick Sakura-chan! Come with me! " He shouted.

"To where?" Asked Sakura for the second time.

"In the car, we set off together!"

Upon hearing the words immediately makes Sakura stop.

"I don't it want Naruto .."

Naruto immediately turned to Sakura. "Uh .. why Sakura-chan? Don't tell me that you don't want to use my car that is not expensive huh? Should I replace my car now so ... "

Sakura immediately put her finger in front of Naruto who still spoke at length about his car.

"Naruto .. that's not what I meant ..."

"Hee ~ so what?" Asked Naruto confused.

"What I'm saying is .. I don't want to ride because of less expensive car instead or something, but since I'm more comfortable when walking alone, after all, school's not far from my house and instead walk can make you more healthy." She answered.

Naruto was really amazed by the nature of Sakura, usually the girls who ever come to school with him will complained because less comfortable with the his old car.

"Wow! Then I'll walk with you!"

"Naruto are you serious? Then where you put your car now? "

"Don't worry I'll be able to send my servant to bring my car, and from now on I will be launching my mission to make you love me Sakura-chan!"

"Okay_, Ganbatte_ hihi~ "Says Sakura smiled softly towards that guy.

.

.

.

In Schools

"Kyaa! Naruto-kun! "Shouts Naruto fans are already blaring when Sakura entered the school, she automatically close her ears.

"Hah ~ My ears can be broken if I continue like this .." she thought grimly.

Clunk!

Suddenly someone pushed Sakura that makes her fell on the ground, made her more upset. "Huh! Hey! " She shouted. Sakura seems to think this crowd were increasing, especially Sakura more scary when a girl who was in front of her like a big fat women will fall.

"Kya! I'm dead, I'm dead now! " She cried to herself. Not unexpectedly that this is tragic end of her life would end like this.

BRUAK ..!

A minute passed, Sakura closed her eyes still thought it was weird.

"Why my body is not hurt? What if I was already in heaven? " She thought, finally Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and she saw in front of her now is ...

"Na ... Naruto ...!" She said surprisely.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto who is now his position is still above Sakura, protecting her from that big-bodied women.

"Wh .. why did you ..?" Sakura surprised.

"Someone who i loved is in danger, so I have to protect it." He said softly, make Sakura face blushing.

"Stupid."

_**My heart to you increased to 20%, Naruto you're good people for the person you like, I like that.**_

.

.

.

**24 May 2009**

Sakura POV

My relationship with Naruto getting closer, but I still can not seem to admit my love against him.

"Sakura!"

"Ino? What's wrong? " I ask, why is she so eagerly?

"Lets go to the basketball court!" She pleaded.

"Is there anything wrong on the basketball court," I asked again.

"Today there is a basketball game against Naruto and Sasuke! Hurry before the place is full! " Without I answering, Ino was pulled me. Maybe that's not bad at all.

End Of Sakura POV.

.

.

.

Basketball court.

As Sakura thought, surely cries echoed in the place. Sigh ~

"Kyaa! Sakura look! Sasuke's so cool right! " Ino is Sasuke one loyal fans, handsome prince. Number one in Konoha Gakuen, cool style plus a handsome face, and don't forget his hair shaped like * Ehhm * chicken butt making him more cool.

"Yes .. yes .." Sakura answered, because of her eyes had somehow definitely be looking for Naruto. "Why Naruto does not exist in the field ..?" She thought confused, instead of Ino had said that this is the match between Sasuke and Naruto, but where he is now?

Sakura's eyes are still looking for Naruto, but still not there.

Grep ..

"EH?" Sakura was shocked when her eyes covered by a hand, who is doing this to her .

"It's you right, Ino ..." Sakura thought of someone who's covered her eyes was Ino.

"Ino, it's definitely you, oh come on! I can't see anything!"

"No Sakura, it's not me you know ~" Ino replied that apparently was standing in front of her.

"Eh why Ino voice there in front of me, so who's covered my eyes now?" Sakura still trying to guess who the person is covering her eyes until she smelled a parfume that she knew. "Oranges ... ?"

"Na .. Naruto?" She asked quietly, afraid if she called a wrong person.

And turns her surprise. "Hehehe, Sakura-chan's great to know me." Naruto replied as he removed his hand from Sakura's eyes.

"Well .. instead you're playing?" Asked Sakura.

"I can take a short break hehehe ~"

"Oh, no wonder I saw from you was not there on the ground .." Sakura said absently.

"So Sakura-chan was looking for me, until you don't realised to see me behind you ~" Naruto started to tease Sakura.

"Eh .. eh! That's .. not what i mean ... "Sakura still searching for the right reasons, but fail, looked Sakura face like that makes Naruto more forcefully want to tease the girl in front of him.

"Because Sakura-chan was about to watch my games, I'll give you a one point victory." Said Naruto without the slightest embarrassment. Make Naruto fans who see that with envy.

"Eh ...?" Sakura shocked.

"So wait and see Sakura-chan!" He shouted as he ran toward to the arena.

"Naruto ..." Sakura heart incessant pounding, she was confused as how to face Naruto now.

It turns out that Naruto began to play, for some reason he had little enthusiasm drained filled, probably because Sakura was about to see his game, and this is the right time for him to prove his loved to Sakura.

Naruto quickly past his opponents and train with him direct it to the basket, but Sasuke suddenly blocking him.

"I won't let you _Dobe_ .." He said.

"This ball will definitely makes me win _Teme_!" He shouted loud, because the distance to the ringis to far, forced Naruto to do a Three Points. He immediately was preparing his position, until ..

SYUT he thrown the ball, Naruto waited to see if the ball was in or not.

"Come in!"

And as expected. SYUTT!, The ball gets in, and immediately greeted by the shouts of the Naruto fans, while Sakura, she just amazed at the ability of Naruto also feel happy.

"YESS!" Naruto shouted loud.

Sakura was shocked when she saw Naruto who immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Na .. Naruto .." She said haltingly.

"Did you see that Sakura-chan, my victory points for you hehehe ~" Naruto said as he continued to hug Sakura.

"Ye.. Yeah .. thank you Naruto. " Sakura replied softly.

"I'll do anything for you Sakura-chan!"

"Yes .. thank you. "

_**My hearts has now increased to 50%, you know why Naruto? Because of your spirit and affection to me it has got to my heart. It seems from this day I can learn truly love. Thank You Naruto.**_

**26 May 2009**

It is feared finally happened to Sakura, Naruto fans are getting angry due to her attidude to Naruto, their prince lately. Well of course Sakura had expected it, but she never thought would be so soon.

"Hey! Sakura! " Shouted one of the Naruto fans. Somehow they suddenly took Sakura to the warehouse behind the school that is not used anymore. And create more bad feelingsfor her.

"Why you all brought me here?" She asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Hee! Of course, to give you a punishment, because you dare to approach the Naruto-kun! " Shout the girl. Sakura could only upset to see their treatment that could be considered cowardly. Instead flocking to attack people like this.

"Who is Naruto for you?! That I should not be friends with him. Anyway Naruto also don't mind, do you? " She answered firmly, which successfully made the anger of the fans Naruto grew older.

BRUK! Suddenly one of the fans who turned out, Karin (like she the leaders of Naruto fans) pushed Sakura into the wall, made her in pain.

"Karin .. I knew thats you like Sasuke, why are you could be a Naruto fans?" She asked, holding her arm is still pain.

"Hee~ I do like the Sakuke-kun, but I do this for my friend so do not be smart!" She shouted loud.

"Naruto is my precious ..." Sakura said softly once told my friend said.

"Heh! Do not get confident, just recently he approached you! Naruto-kun is approaching you not because he really likes and wants to be friends with you hahaha! "Said the woman named Karin.

"Karin, what do you mean!" Shouted Sakura growled.

"What needs to be clear once again, if Naruto-kun was just approached you just because feeling sorry for you!" Karin shout right in front of Sakura.

"I don't believe it!" Shouted Sakura as well. She really don't believe Naruto will do something like that against her, no way. Instead of Naruto himself who said that he liked Sakura. Sakura believe it.

"You don't deserve to Naruto! That it is Hinata Hyuga who's only appropriate to Naruto, his childhood friend! You hear, Hinata Hyuga! "Karin shout once again.

DEG! Sakura's heart's beat fast again.

"Hinata Hyuga ..." She said softly.

"Yes, perhaps don't you know who is she, right?!"

Of course Sakura know, Hinata Hyuga from Hyuga clan originated from the famous in Konoha, their wealth was almost equivalent to the Uchiha and Namikaze family, and the idol of all the boys here because of her good looks and softness. So how could Sakura don't know. What makes her surprise is why Naruto was never explained to her about this issue, if she knew it would be this way, she should have been rejected Naruto statement at the time.

Now she has to compete with that great girl, Sakura couldn't believe it. Sakura even though she knew not too familiar with Hinata, Sakura sure Hinata was a good-hearted girl, so she can't sure that in fact to beat Hinata that is Naruto's childhood friend.

"Of course I know." Sakura replied softly.

"Hoo ~ if you already know, can you do not interfere their romance!" Said Karin.

"You don't have to tell me, I'll do it myself, after all I have to focus myself for the exam later." Sakura moved from place, leave Karin and the other fans who were smiling at her.

Though my heart was about to receive a statement of your love Naruto, but now there is blocking in my path to trust you again. As if there was a large mirror in front of me, I won't able to through it.

**28 May 2009**

It's been 2 days Sakura avoid Naruto, Naruto continues to chase her everywhere, makes Sakura's heart cannot bear to see it.

"You must be strong Sakura." She said to herself.

When Sakura was walking in the hallway carrying books lessons she accidentally overheard someone.

"Who?" She thought. She tried to approach the voice direction, apparently ...

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Indigo haired woman asked.

"Ah .. Hinata-chan! Don't worry hehehe ~ " said Naruto

"You shouldn't lie to me Naruto-kun, I was already be friends with you from a kid so I know you must have been thinking of something right?" Said Hinata once again.

"I cannot lie to you Hinata-chan ~ yahh I have a bit of trouble lately, but that's okay too!" He said again, pulling out his trademark smile.

"It.. Was Hinata and Naruto ...?" Thought Sakura.

Suddenly Karin and Tenten ( Hinata friends also) come close to them both.

"Hi! What the are you here alone? Hayoo? "Said Karin with her small grin.

"Ka .. Karin .. we just chatted's thats all .. "Hinata said softly.

"Hee ~ Really?" She asked again.

Snip, accidentally Karin eyes Sakura met. Karin suddenly sly grin.

"Oh no! seems Karin realize I'm here!" Panic she thought, she would not be mistaken being a stalker. Before Sakura hurried away, her tail eyes see something, Sakura immediately turned around again. And ...

Pluk ..

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly. See it somehow makes Sakura hearts suddenly pain.

"Oops, Sorry Hinata~" Said Karin is now being seen Sakura stood behind the wall.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto still hugging Hinata, Hinata just nodded slowly while hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"Next times be more carefull Karin, Neji will angry with me!" Tenten said.

"Heheehe .. Sorry, I just wanted to show something to someone, who are stand in somewhere now~. "Karin replied. Tenten shook her head slowly just don't understand the meaning of her friend, So did Naruto and Hinata. "Someone?" Thought Naruto.

Sakura knew that Karin must have been insinuating her. "I had to get out of here .." She said softly, suddenly a tear fell down on her cheeks without she knew.

"Eh? Wh.. why im crying? " She asked confused.

Sakura ignored her tears continuously roll down her cheek, and run away from that places. Suddenly she remembered the words that Naruto said to her that time. **"Okay .. but when you're officially be my girlfriend, I'd hug you all day so I'm happy hehe ~**

"I have to eliminate this feeling, I must!" She cried to herself and leave, she wasn't even realised that the books she was carrying had fallen.

At that time when Naruto was about to go to class looking for Sakura, he accidentally found a books lying in front of him. Naruto immediately picked up the books and look at it to find out who the owner of the books, and it turns out ... He saw there is a new name in the books. Haruno Sakura.

"Don't tell me that it was Sakura-chan .." He said surprisely.

Naruto really feel guilty, that girl must have been seen he was hugging Hinata, Naruto somehow feeling very uneasy. He knew that Sakura was not necessarily like him now, but saw Sakura books lying here, the girl definitely has stay here for a long time. It makes his heart confused.

"Sakura-chan ..." Naruto thought that he have to see Sakura now! It doesn't matter if that girl avoid him, or run away from him. He have to meet Sakura now!

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

**Hai Minna! I came back hihi~ sorry for make you wait do long :(, :D I Finish this stroy, Give or Not chapter 2 hahaaha,, maybe there is still a lot of typo and their friends.. Thank You for reading.**

**After you read it Please! ...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou Minna! Thank you So much :D**


End file.
